


First Dance

by Writergurl394



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergurl394/pseuds/Writergurl394
Summary: This was a cute idea I got a while back (originally posted on tumblr)





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea I got a while back (originally posted on tumblr)

“Have you ever danced with anyone before?”

Clem smiles at the words, shaking her head.

“Do you, wanna?” He asks, stepping back and reaching out his hand. “Just us- Well, obviously because, you know, there’s no one else around and all but-” He begins to lower his hand. “Okay, you know what I’m gonna shut up now-” 

She cuts him off by gently placing her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Instinctively, he pulls her closer, keeping his hand in hers, the other one falls to her waist. Clem settles her free hand on his shoulder.

They sway in the silence, Clem trying her best to not step on his feet as Louis seemed to be leading effortlessly.

“Have you done this before?” She asks as he twirls her, pulling her back in before responding.

“Not for a long time,” He responds. “Though, I’ve never had a dance like this.”

“What makes this one so special?”

“Well first off I’m dancing with a pretty, badass girl who’s got a cool hat and really messy hair.” He briefly moves his hand from her waist and ruffles her puffy side ponytail.

She lets out a giggle, shaking her head and looking away for a moment, a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

“You think I’m pretty?”

Louis nods, a warm smile escaping his lips.

“I think you’re beautiful,” He responds.

Clem turns away, the blush now evident on her face as Louis stares at her adoringly.

“You know what else is special about this dance?”

“What?”

“It’s my first time dancing in a long time, and it’s with someone I really care about.”

She turns away once again, the blush on her face darkening as Louis stares at her adoringly.

It takes a moment before she looks back up, a smile on her face.

Louis looks away shyly for a moment, glancing back, the smile on his face somehow bigger than before.

Clem chuckles as he lightly dips her, throwing her head back and letting out a soft sigh.

They remain silent for a little bit, Louis still leading as they enjoy the moment as it is.

A few moments later he lets go of her hand, pulling her close and securely wrapping his arms around her.

Clem reciprocates, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, a soft smile plastered on her face.

It feels like forever before they pull away, still standing relatively close.

“Thanks for that, it’s been awhile since I’ve danced,” He says.

“No problem, speaking of which, wanna tell me about your first dance?”

“There isn’t much to say,” He begins. “It was with my mom, her and my dad were-” He pauses, sorrow in his face. “going through a rough time in their relationship and one morning I woke up and she was blasting a really old song -I forgot what it was called- and as I walked out she just took me by the hand and danced me around the kitchen till we were laughing so hard we were crying.”

The memory puts a sad smile on his face, Clem giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as she smiles up at him.

His gaze falls to her lips for a brief moment before shifting back up to meet her eyes. Slowly, he shifts forward, holding her hand in his.

Both teens slowly lean in, their lips a mere centimeters apart-

“Hey Clem!” AJ exclaims as he violently bursts in, both teens jerking away from each other right as a beach ball flies forward, bouncing off Clem’s face and into her arms.

She chuckles, tossing it back to him.

“Wow, where did you find a beach ball?”

“It was in some garbage behind the dorms, I had to blow it up and that was pretty gross but look, it works.”

Louis lets out a giggle, looking over at Clem who simply shrugs innocently.

“I should probably get back to the admin building,” He says, bringing Clem’s hand to his lips and giving it a small kiss, leaving AJ bewildered.

“What was that about?” He asks as Louis leaves.

Clem simply smiles.

“You’ll learn when you’re older.”


End file.
